gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Simeon Car Export Requests
Quotes Is it really necessary to put this quotations here? (editor) Yes, it is, they are mission instructions given in game. Smurfynz (talk) 02:52, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Why? It's redundant information. The article already says what the player needs to do, why put a quotation that only repeat that infomation? It doesn't add anything to the page at all. 558050 Talk 23:57 7 September, 2014 (UTC) The same logic can be applied to every single quote on every single mission page on the wikia. Smurfynz (talk) 02:59, September 8, 2014 (UTC) BeeJay XL: Trivia discussion "As Simeon may ask the player to steal a BeeJay XL, there is a chance that, in GTA Online, the GTA Online Protagonist repossessed the car Jimmy De Santa buys from Simeon in the main story, which would then be repossessed again by Franklin Clinton in Complications." *(cur | prev) 12:10, September 15, 2014‎ RainingPain17 (Talk | contribs)‎ . . (9,355 bytes) (-316)‎ . . (That would be just a coincidence) (undo) *(cur | prev) 12:06, September 15, 2014‎ ToJ (Talk | contribs)‎ . . (9,671 bytes) (+316)‎ . . (Added the trivia back, as it is not implying the BeeJay XL is repo'd by GTA Onlne protag in main story, It's implying the BeeJay could have been repo'd on 2 separate occasions, once in Online, once in GTA V.) (undo) *(cur | prev) 10:58, September 15, 2014‎ Smurfynz (Talk | contribs)‎ . . (9,355 bytes) (-313)‎ . . (→‎Trivia: Removed the nonsense, Jimmy's BeeJay XL is repossessed by Franklin at the start of Complications) (undo) (VisualEditor) Accepted I mis-read initially, however, the Simeon Export jobs are NOT repossessions, the cars are delivered to the Terminal next to a ship that imports and exports vehicles (see Blow Up III). Any BeeJay's stolen to order are for export, not for resale. Smurfynz (talk) 12:33, September 15, 2014 (UTC) False Info "Ocelot F620 - SMS List $12000" I sold one to Simeon and he gave me $6323 (or something ridiculously low) 21:43, April 20, 2015 (UTC) (coms) 22:44, April 20, 2015 (UTC)]] It may have just been a bug then, i have also tested it since then and recived the full $12000. 07:33, April 22, 2015 (UTC) : No problem. If you can replicate the issue, it may be worth noting on the page as a potential bug. I have exported several since the last title update and a few on PC already and the values are still consistent with this table. I double-checked because it's possible that's the sort of thing that gets a silent nerf. Are you certain it wasn't an Ocelot Jackal? That normally gets around that price. smurfy (coms) 07:43, April 22, 2015 (UTC) : I can absolutely guarantee you 100, 000% it was an F620 (Despite such a percentage being exaggerated af :P) I spent best part of an hour looking for one of the damn things, turns out it helps to drive the same car (Looking boss in a chromed out fully customised F620...you need to do it...now) 07:54, April 22, 2015 (UTC) HPEVR and Freemode events Has anyone seen any High Priority Export Vechicle Requests after the introduction of the Freemode Events? I haven't seen any since the update was released. Lord Evil (talk) 14:42, September 29, 2015 (UTC)